Curse of Great Conqueror
by verynew
Summary: This story is continuation of Jayb line from "Concerns" to "Merielle's story" . There will be long lost cursed treasure, intrigues, forbidden love and world on verge of new war.


Here is my fanfic on Allison & Lillia (it's my first, wish me luck please).

Please read and review. I hope It won't be bothering for you all.

* * *

**Part 1 - Tomb.**

** Chapter 1 - Enter of the Gray knight.**

- Mother, Father, we have returned - our breathtaking trip to the Theron kingdom finally ended.

- Welcome home girls and look who came today. - there was two guest besides my parents at the tea table. It was man and woman: woman was about my age, blond with blue eyes and man have brown hairs and wide back. I've never seen that woman, but him I recognized instantly even from behind. That man was my first love, most dependable and knowing man I've seen in my life.

- Uncle Travas! What are you doing here?! Why didn't you came to visit us even once in all this time?! - I know well, that he's an old friend of my parents, his real name is Wilhelm Schultz, he have wife, that he love very much... and their child is my sister-in-law. But for me he always remain my fairytale hero, my gray knight, my one and only uncle Travas.

- I have returned in your domain, your highness. - he stood-up from the table and bowed to me. It was just like in old times, whenever terrorist were putting their aim at us he was there with golden-haired-girl by his side. We first meet when I was 7 and these two stayed in our house for around a week. That man had strange appealing air around him, he knew answers to all questions and as many stories as there stars in night sky. And how am I supposed to tell that I got married?

- You are always welcome, but that girl behind you is new. - did I take too much time to answer?

- Your highness, let me present you my assistant Mary Schultz from Sou-Beil. - it was shocking, that bastard had affairs. And Lillia doesn't even know about this.

- I am princess Carlotta, this beauty here is my elder sister and strict boss princess Merielle. And I wonder are you his daughter as well, sister? - now, I really was slow and at loss of words, but Carlotta saved moment.

- No, not at all your highness, our surname is same purely by chance. - why am I hate this cute doll even more?

- Sit down have a tea and tell us about your trip. - Was it mothers intuition? Does she suspect anything?

- It was exciting, dangerous and a bit disappointing. - Carlotta have compressed long adventurous story short.

- Most disappointing was prince Johan himself. He turned out to be total bastard and rapist - he was regularly snatching girls from a town Regio and police wouldn't dare to stop him. And it seems he was involved in this revolution business against his own family. But someone was there to stop him. Someone well informed by Sou-Beil. But we found-out these things only when we got caught in revolt deep within kingdom. They totally ruined my plan. I'm glad we have one child custom in this family.

- Seems like entertaining story, that might even kill you. - dad wasn't happy to hear that we was in danger.

- At least it's better then what happened in Ikstova four ages ago. Mary, would you remind us about it? - it seems he was testing his assistant like he was testing me years ago.

- King Andreas III had 6 sons and one daughter. Willing to settle ancient war with south he agreed on marriage between his 6th son and princess from that country. But it turned out to be bad idea. Young prince killed his brothers and tried to take throne for himself with support from south. But his 16 years old sister Fatima killed him with her bare hands. From that day she was called Fatima Ironhands, after that she wiped all villages and towns behind souther border and killed half southern dynasty in process. In those lands 'Ironhands Maiden' became one of the names of death. After that she declared that she will marry first man who win against her in wrestling. But it took 5 years to find such man and that is how present dynasty was founded. - It was right answer, I heard this story from uncle Travas years ago.

- Very well. You passed. - uncle was really pleased.

- I didn't know about it. - Carlotta was fascinated. - It sounds like a fairytale.

- You see, since you don't visit us at all poor girl doesn't know such important part of our history. - did I gave out myself, just now?

- Sorry, but you could fill in in my place as well, I recall you was expert in this field last time I came her. - At one moment fascinated by his stories I liked history a lot. But since there was no one around to talk about it for a long time - I have stopped liking and learning it.

- So what brought you two here in this mountains? - he won't bring his assistant to vacation leaving his wife behind, unless he broke with her.

- It just archeology, but you can call it treasure hunting. - Wil smiled over his cup of tea.

- Treasure hunting? Last time you traced something enormous. - even thought Wil and Allison did most of the searching while dad was just a tail, it was dad who got all fame.

- Last time I got eyewitness as source. But this time It might really be gold and gemstones. - Wil was very serious.

- And you came to invite old friends to come along, don't you? - dad knew himself it wasn't the case her.

- Well I actually need queen's approval for this, because we going to search in forbidden lands on king's head mountain. And I'm afraid that I'm not the only one who going there.

- Why do you think there is a treasure here? - father was hooked.

- Well, you heard about recently founded Three Kings palace? There was a scripts in one of the chambers and one of the scripts is about death of first king known as Great Conqueror. With big list of gift and it says that body was mummified and together with gifts was sent to a secret place. And man who was in charge of it was commander of the royal guards named Traize, just like founder of Ikstova kingdom.

- In case you find anything there - it all belongs to Ikstova. - what else you can expect from the queen of Ikstova?

- I understand it well, but if we won't act fast someone might steal treasure before us...

* * *

Guess what? Next morning both I and Carlotta woke-up at 7 to join treasure hunting party.


End file.
